Talk:06 August 1967
File 8 seems to be either from a completely different show, or extracts from various other PGs - Peel's intro to the evening's show after the Dylan track is not the same as the one after the Country Joe track on the other versions of the 6 Aug show. Most of the record in the first hour are different too, as is the 1 a.m. weather forecast, which JP reads to background music.on File 8..... and how could he have fitted all these records into 2 hours? Suppose there's no way of definitively dating these old recordings, unless someone out there who heard the shows has preserved the playlists (not me, unfortunately), but maybe the reference to the closedown of Radio 355 - very unusual to have any news at all on the Perfumed Garden - might date File 8 to the previous evening?. Granger354 (talk) 18:26, June 7, 2019 (UTC) I agree, it's definitely a different show, possibly one day earlier. I've added the playlist to a new section called August 1967 (Perfumed Garden) Johnpeel3904 (talk) 20:00, June 7, 2019 (UTC) As I made clear, these extracts are from a single tuning around the dial recording which is unedited (with timing 1203-0103) and contains the whole R355 closedown which definitively dates the show to my mind. I see what you are saying Colin, but the edits are all mine. You told me that the last week of PG were all three hour shows: since 06 August 1967 was a Sunday, couldn't those have started on the Monday? If you want to listen to the file I will send it to you. Johnpeel3904, it seems a little premature to separate the tracklisting without consulting me first, since we have a definite date and the original file was not edited in any way: the taper just let it run while he was tuning. So.it.goes.2512 (talk) 20:14, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Hi Steve I've got your point and yes I think I jumped the gun a bit too much by adding a new section. If you want to remove it and put the tracklistings back on the 06 August 1967 page, then that's fine, Johnpeel3904 (talk) 20:27, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Steve, I see your point - but Peel does say after the Dylan track that there are "one hour and 55 minutes" of the show to follow, so that would make it a PG from before the final week. All very mysterious and I wouldn't claim to have any kind of final answer - it could even be that you're right and the show everyone has assumed was 6 August 1967 is wrongly dated! And yes, it would be interesting to hear your recording... FWIW, my memory tells me that the first 3-hour PG was the one that began with the Velvets' "All Tomorrow's Parties" - I remember hearing it through the static, but being too tired to stay up for the whole show.Granger354 (talk) 21:19, June 7, 2019 (UTC). I have made the original file available for confirmation, copied the track listing back and left the new page as it is. Thanks to all for the discussion. So.it.goes.2512 (talk) 08:06, June 8, 2019 (UTC)